The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composite (CMC) components therefor.
The turbine section of a gas turbine engine includes a multiple of airfoils which operate at elevated temperatures in a strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment and are typically manufactured of high temperature superalloys. CMC materials provide higher temperature capability than metal alloys and a high strength to weight ratio. CMC materials, however, may require particular manufacturing approaches as the fiber orientation primarily determines the strength capability.
CMC airfoil designs have struggled to create a thin trailing edge which is strong enough to avoid splitting due to thermal-mechanical loads. A natural geometric stress concentration occurs where the pressure and suction side airfoil walls come together into a sharp trailing edge feature. The stress concentration may be difficult to overcome with 2D, 2.5D and 3D fiber architectures.